ukrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
UKRPG Wikia
Welcome to the UKRPG Wikia United Kingdom Role Play. The wikipedia for characters, buildings, families and organisations within the United Kingdom Role Play. Pages Royalty & Nobility Royalty * HRH The Princess Royal, only daughter of Elizabeth II and HRH Prince Philip, The Duke of Edinburgh. Nobility * Henry Stewart-Seymour-Somerset, 18th Duke of Somerset, aristocrat, politician, royal courtier, former Prime Minister * Nicolette Stewart, Duchess of Somerset, aristocrat, former Prime Minister * Robert Campbell, 13th Duke of Argyll, aristocrat, politician, retired Army officer * William Stewart-Seymour-Somerset, 17th Duke of Somerset, aristocrat, politician, 35th President of the United States, Deputy Prime Minister of the United Kingdom, Private Secretary to the Sovereign * Michael Fantolini Berkshire, 1st Earl of Berkshire, aristocrat, politician, academic, former Prime Minister * The Hon. Dr. Arnold Campbell, aristocrat, politician, surgeon * Tybalt FitzRoy, Earl of Euston, aristocrat, politician * Charles Stewart-Seymour-Somerset, 19th Duke of Somerset, former Prime Minister of the United Kingdom, aristocrat, landowner, filmmaker, social campaigner * Lord Nicholas Stewart-Semour-Somerset, aristocrat, politician * Alexander Seymour-Stewart, 20th Duke of Somerset, retired senior British Army officer, courtier and former Chief of the Defence Staff of the British Armed Forces * Terence FitzRoy, 11th Duke of Grafton, aristocrat, politician, retired British Army officer * Lady Victoria Spencer, aristocrat, socialite, daughter of the Duke of Marlborough * The Hon. Andrew Campbell, aristocrat, politician * Anthony Carnegie-Bruce, Baron Carnegie-Bruce of Kimmeridge, former Prime Minister of the United Kingdom, aristocrat, businessman * Charles Stewart-Seymour-Somerset, 16th Duke of Somerset, British Ambassador to the United States, wartime politician * Tyler Montagu, 12th Duke of Manchester, British aristocrat, politician, self-styled 'King of Germany' * Louis Montagu, 13th Duke of Manchester, British aristocrat * Mortimer Russell, 15th Duke of Bedford, British aristocrat, Lord Chamberlain of the Household * Admiral Henry Stewart-Seymour-Somerset, 15th Duke of Somerset, aristocrat, Viceroy of India * Elliot Kerr, 14th Marquess of Lothian, aristocrat, politician * Sir David Carnegie-Bruce, retired diplomat * Sir Cecil Gore-Booth, 10th Baronet, aristocrat, politican, socialite, army officer, Private Secretary to HM Queen Elizabeth II * Anne Cooper-Lyttleton, Viscountess Cobham, wife of Viscount Cobham, businesswoman * John Astor-West, 12th Earl De La Warr, aristocrat, Conservative Party politician * Henry Pitt Rivers, landowner, explorer, campaigner * Mark Lyttleton, 11th Viscount Cobham * Blythe Vanderbilt-Duval, Baroness Duval, actress, businesswoman * Victoria Wynn-Carrington, 2nd Marchioness of Lincolnshire, aristocrat * General Sir Henry Pitt Rivers, landowner, British Army officer, Chief of the Defence Staff * Lord Nicholas Seymour-Stewart, writer and journalist, Editor of the Salisbury Review Politicians * Brett H. Rutherford, politician, former Prime Minister * Dame Helen Marshall, politician, first female Commissioner of the Metropoltian Police Service * James Campbell, politician * Kyle Marks, politician, former Prime Minister of the United Kingdom * Samuel Faith, politician, former Prime Minister of the United Kingdom * Oliver Stewart, Former Chancellor of the Exchequer, MP for Yeovil * Douglas Clarkson, Conservative MP for Leeds * Adam Lloyd, Prime Minister of the United Kingdom * Florence Eleanor, Baroness of Allington, former politician and Lady-in-Waiting to Elizabeth II * William Anderson, former politician, sometime UKIP leader * Bláithín McGrath, Former president of the SDLP, politician * Aeron Tudor, Speaker of the House of Commons, Conservative MP for Rushcliffe * Theresa Covington, former Prime Minister of the United Kingdom, Conservative MP for Maidenhead * Johann Deiseholf, politician, Secretary of State for Environment, Food and Rural Affairs. * Fern Newton, MP for Buckingham * Edward Weir, Chancellor of the Exchequer, MP for Huntingdon * Blanche Lincoln, Labour MP for Canterbury * Heidi Kashmir, Former Secretary of State for Housing, MP for Monmouth * Griffin Moore, Labour MP for York Central Science, Academia & Civil Service * Arthur Holmes, pharmacist, brother of Brett Holmes * Meredith Holmes, notable medical researcher, mother of Brett Holmes * Frederick Holmes, civil servant, father of Brett Holmes Celebrities * Eyes Rutherford, founder of the Rutherford Foundation * Belladonna Rutherford, philanthropist Miscellaneous * List of Prime Ministers of the United Kingdom * Earl of Galloway, aristocratic title created in 1623 for Alexander Stewart, 1st Lord Garlies. * The Roleplay (TV series), TV series written by Charles Stewart-Seymour-Somerset, 19th Duke of Somerset. * 11 January 2020 general election * House of Commons Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse